Something Sacred
by Michiki
Summary: ~COMPLETE~Heero is a bandit. Duo is a prince. Trowa and Quatre are wise men. They are thrown into a desert and a tale that can only come from a dream.
1. Default Chapter

Intro: This fanfic is brought to you by TWO authors-- Duo's Only Chick and myself. So, PLEASE keep that in mind when you review! Don't forget to stop and praise Duo's Only Chick for her half of the effort! I know I still do! ^-^' -Michiki  
  
Disclaimer: Duo's Only Chick and I do NOT own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.though we wish. ^^'  
  
Something Sacred Preface  
  
In an Arabian Desert long ago, there were three cities erumpent across the earth. One city was called the Sand City where the residents wore robes the color of wheat and rode camels. This city was controlled by eight wise men that were more ambitious than bold. The second city was called the Dark City where the residents wore robes of dark blue and rode black stallions t. A king that was wiser than he was cold ruled this city. The third city was called the city of Light where the residents wore robes of shimmering white and rode white mares only when needed. A king that was more kind than frore governed this city.  
  
Each of the cities had a flock of peafowl. The Sand City's peafowl were brown in color and were rather plain. The Dark City's peafowl were black in color--with magnificent dark blue tail feathers--and were rather powerful. Only the royal family of the Dark City knew the potential and power of the black peafowl. The city of Light's peafowl where cloudy white in color and were rather magical...  
  
Chapter 1:Heero (In the Dark city)  
  
"I feel a mysterious shadow is passing over our home, my son," King Haifa explained. "I will soon teach you how to be one with our dark city."  
  
"Father, what makes a man wise?" asked an infant Heero.  
  
"Wisdom has two parts," King Haifa answered, "A man can have great knowledge and not be wise because he might lack the second part. "What makes a man wise is not only to have a lot to say but also to not say it."  
  
"Wisdom is to have a lot to say and not saying it," little Heero repeated.  
  
Down in a cellar of a tavern in the Dark City, a group of thieves were drinking their boredom away...  
  
"I'm telling ya, Mack," brawled a thief. "The one thing I hate about this city is its sour women! Hicc-up!"  
  
"Yeah, the women in the cidie o' flight are much nicer," Mack replied.  
  
"B-but the c-city of L-light is out of b-bounds," stuttered another drunken thief.  
  
"Aw, to hell wit' it!" the first thief slammed down his goblet, spilling wine. "I say we go out to da city of light an' find us a nice woman."  
  
So, the group of thieves traveled in the dead of night to the city of Light. Once there, they grabbed the first woman they could find, raped her, and killed her.  
  
(In the city of Light)  
  
The following morning revealed the woman that has been murdered by the group of thieves.  
  
"King Dhul!" exclaimed a messenger. "The queen has been murdered!"  
  
A pounding heartbeat leaped to the throat of a tiny duo. "Wh-what? Mother? Dead?"  
  
King Dhul and Prince Duo rushed to the site of the crime to find a dead queen and pieces of cloth the colors of dark blue and black. Kind Dhul reached down to pick up one of the cloth pieces. Once the king understood who the murderers were, anger rushed through him like fiery lightning. "The Dark City's king shall pay for this!"  
  
And this began a battle between the Dark City and the city of Light in which King Haifa was badly wounded...  
  
(In the Dark city)  
  
While on his deathbed, King Haifa called his son to him. "My son...protect the people, always...and forever guard our peafowl..." King Haifa muttered.  
  
"I promise to do so," Heero hissed as the king died. "And I also promise...to avenge your death!"  
  
(Ten years later, in the Sand city)  
  
Clouds of sand sifted from around the hooves of a large black stallion as an army of bandits stormed into the Sand City stealing supplies and riding back out again...  
  
"Honestly, today's youngins are so reckless!" an aged wise man complained.  
  
"We can't really blame them, they lost all their belongings with the battle of the city of Light," Quatre mentioned.  
  
"Such weaklings!" Wufei added.  
  
"They COULD have just asked," muttered Trowa.  
  
"There must be a way to RID us of that scandal rogue Prince Heero!" another aged wise man complained. 


	2. part 2

Intro: This fanfic is brought to you by TWO authors-- Duo's Only Chick and myself. So, PLEASE keep that in mind when you review! Don't forget to stop and praise Duo's Only Chick for her half of the effort! I know I still do! ^-^' -Michiki  
  
Something Sacred Chapter 2-Duo  
  
Duo had been born a prince, and he was still a prince. He was prince of the Light City to be more exact. His father was at war with the king of the dark city, since his mother had been killed by some of the people of the Light City.  
  
"Mother." Duo whispered as he sat in the church. He was the only one there, and the peaceful quiet surrounded him. It was a breathtakingly beautiful church. The white walls were ornamented with beautiful paintings of the heavens and their inhabitants. Sighing as he heard his name being called by one of the servants, Duo tucked his silver cross back underneath his white robes, and ran out to meet whoever was coming to fetch him for his father. He knew that he wouldn't be able to play outside tomorrow, since his father was expecting an attack from the Dark King.  
  
"Duo.where on Earth are you?!?"  
  
"Coming Maida!" Duo called to the man that was his caretaker. He ran out of the church, and collided with Maida, knocking both of them to the ground.  
  
Maida was in his early twenties having seen that many full sessions of moons. His brown hair was combed back, though it was nowhere near as long as the young prince's braid. His gentle green eyes smiled as he sat up, lifting the prince, who had seen only five full moon sessions, and placing him back on his feet. "We should get back inside." He said, steering Duo towards the white palace. "Your father is worried about you being out on your own in these times of danger.  
  
Duo grinned. "I know." And with that, he spun around, and ran into one of the palace gardens as he caught Maida by surprise.  
  
"DUO!!! GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!!!" Maida called as he gave chase to the prince's game.  
  
Duo ran for a while, then shimmied up the tallest tree of the garden, where there were some white boards that supported a house-like assembly of sticks and branches. Duo stood on the boards that were nailed to the tree. This was his fortress, where he fought with the evil of his imagination during the day.when he was allowed outside by himself.  
  
Duo now found himself looking out over the vastness of the desert.sand dunes in every direction.however; there was a flickering light in the distance. Were they torches? No.it couldn't be.The Dark City's army was coming sooner than was expected.they were coming now.  
  
~*~ Ten Years Later, in the City of Light's Palace ~*~  
  
A servant backed away quickly to avoid being whipped.again.by Duo's braid as the young prince paced back and forth across the white tiled floor.  
  
"Please Master Duo, you must calm down!" the man cried, wishing his master wasn't so jumpy.  
  
"I can't just sit here and do nothing Maida. I need to *do* something." Duo said, as he turned to face his faithful servant. His white robes, trimmed with gold, made a swishing sound as he continued pacing. "The Sand City has contacted my father, and are complaining about the king of the Dark City. Sand doesn't like the way we're winning so badly against the dark that the dark have nothing left to support themselves." Duo smirked at this last remark. "And with father's condition, I don't think we're in any position to join forces with them at the moment. Father has fallen sick, and I am certainly not in the position to make any rash decisions while he's out of commission."  
  
Maida nodded, watching his master's braid swing back and forth as the young prince continued walking back and forth, trying to decide what to do.  
  
"I must speak with father." Duo decided, brushing past his servant, who scampered after him, almost running to keep up with the prince's hurry.  
  
~*~  
  
They soon reached the King's chambers, where there were two guards guarding the door.  
  
Duo stood before them, almost a foot shorter than each of them, in their white armor. "I must speak with my father." The prince declared.  
  
One of the guards looked down at the boy, and held back a smirk. He certainly was determined for a fifteen-year-old. "I'm sorry Prince Duo, but I'm afraid that the king has asked that you not be allowed to enter." The guard said, his ice blue eyes shinning in amusement.  
  
Duo glared at the guard known as Zechs Merquise. "I must speak with my father, and you will let me through."  
  
And with that, he pushed his way between the two guards, and managed to slip into the hallway that led to his father's room. He could hear Maida calling his name and Zechs' growl as he took chase after the young boy. Duo was running down the hall, braid whipping after him like a chestnut flag as he rounded a corner, and the pushed the door open to enter his father's room.  
  
Closing the door behind him, Duo composed himself quickly, then made his way over to his father's bed.  
  
The door soon banged open once more, as Zechs let himself in, breathing rather heavily, and cursing quietly.  
  
However, he righted his composure as he saw the king glaring at him, from where he sat in his bed. Bowing, the guard muttered a few excuses to the loud noise.  
  
"I thought I said that Duo was not to be allowed in this room Lieutenant." The king said, his glare darkening.  
  
"Many apologies, your highness. He insisted on coming to see you for a reason that is unknown to me. I told him that he was not permitted to enter, but he took no heed of my warning, I will take him with me right away."  
  
"Silence." The king ordered his glare softening as he turned to his son, his breathing rather labored. "Duo.why did you need to talk to me?"  
  
"I wish to speak with you father, concerning our alliance with the Sand City."  
  
The king smirked. "So you've heard of our friends in Sand have you? Well, I'll see what I can do about arranging for you to go in the place of me. Something needs to be done about the king of the Dark City, and I am in no condition to go on one of these expeditions myself. Zechs?" The guard nodded in response to his name.  
  
"I wish for you to send my royal vizier, Howard, in to speak with me. And have Lady Catherine prepare Duo to leave within the next few days."  
  
"Yes, sir." The guard replied, bowing as he led the young prince out of the room.  
  
"Goodbye Father, I shall see you when I return." Duo said, as he bounded happily out of the room, and down the hall, followed closely by the Lieutenant.  
  
The king shook his head. "Ah, my poor Duo. Alas, you shall not see me when you return, for I don't think I shall be in this time any longer than another day. Howard will be here to help you with the ruling of our kingdom, and I'm sure that you shall make a fine king."  
  
King Dhul then lay back on the many cushions of his bed, and waited for Howard to arrive. 


	3. part 3

Intro: This fanfic is brought to you by TWO authors-- Duo's Only Chick and myself. So, PLEASE keep that in mind when you review! Don't forget to stop and praise Duo's Only Chick for her half of the effort! I know I still do! ^-^' -Michiki  
  
Part 3: Heero  
  
(In the Dark city)  
  
"Sir, the men are tired and wish to return to town," a hunched bandit remarked. "And it's been such a long time since any of them have seen a woman-"  
  
King Heero's steel eyes widened at this statement. "A WOMAN?" Heero sneered at the thought.  
  
"Bringing ill will to a woman is what got us into this mess!" Heero looked to the ground in disgust. "No, have the men distribute the goods to the people AS-IS-THEIR-DUTY, do you understand?"  
  
Heero threw a cold glare in the bandit's direction.  
  
"R-right," stammered the hunched bandit. "Right away, sir."  
  
As soon as the bandit was gone, Heero collapsed on the throne.  
  
"This is getting us nowhere," Heero murmured as he slowly rubbed his temple. The young king went to seek repose when a woman kicked open the doors to the throne room.  
  
"Sir, I have urgent news about the Sand city," Lucrecia Noin exhumed.  
  
"Follow me," Heero sighed.  
  
Lucrecia followed King Heero through a dark corridor and out to the edge of a small river where Heero sat on a large rock.  
  
"Now, tell me what you know," Heero beckoned.  
  
"I was visiting my cousin Sally in the Sand City," Lucrecia began. "Of course, I had to wear one of her brown robes as is her custom. My cousin needed an extra set of hands in the kitchen of the palace and I decided to help. Well, I was serving tea for a wise man when I overheard their conversation."  
  
Lucrecia paused; Heero made a gesture for her to continue.  
  
"They spoke of how they wanted to get rid of you," squeaked Lucrecia, "and that they were expecting the prince of the city of Light to agree with them." Heero pondered for a moment before asking, "When exactly are they expecting he prince to arrive?"  
  
"When the sun is high in the sky," Lucrecia answered.  
  
"I thank you for this information and that you risked sharing with me this knowledge," said Heero.  
  
"I only thought that you had the RIGHT to know, King Heero," commented Lucrecia before heading out to her home.  
  
King Heero rode out to the Sand City himself, his black stallion leaving behind a sandstorm as he entered the city.  
  
(In the Sand city)  
  
Heero hid his horse, grabbed a cloak, and covered himself while heading towards the Sand palace.  
  
He went to the side of the palace where there was a window-like opening. Then, Heero pulled out a grappling hook, threw it atop the tower of the palace and began to climb. When Heero was level to the opening, he peeked into a chamber where a long table was centered upon the floor.  
  
Eight wise men entered and sat themselves around the table. Prince Duo took the last seat. Heero stopped and stared for a minute. Not even Heero's own mother had longer hair than was in the braid that Prince Duo wore. Prince Duo looked up and saw Heero; Heero slid down the rope and stayed there.  
  
"I'm so careless sometimes," Heero scolded himself as he listened to the meeting that began as soon as Duo took a seat. 


	4. part 4

Intro: This fanfic is brought to you by TWO authors-- Duo's Only Chick and myself. So, PLEASE keep that in mind when you review! Don't forget to stop and praise Duo's Only Chick for her half of the effort! I know I still do! ^-^' -Michiki  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Something Sacred  
  
(In the Sand City)  
  
The prince of the City of Light emerged from the palace of the Sand City with a grin on his face. A few onlookers stood by, dressed in the traditional sand clothing, watching this young boy as he headed for his horse which was being prepared for him.  
  
Duo's grin widened as he remembered the success of the meeting. The Sand City had agreed to form an ally with his father so that they could overrun the Dark City.  
  
Surely Duo's father would understand that he was old enough now to do things by himself.  
  
"Maida, while I was in the meeting, I could've sworn that I saw a man wearing a dark blue cloak outside the window." Duo pondered aloud.  
  
"This is no time for one of your jokes, master Duo," sighed Maida.  
  
"Forget it then," Duo remarked.  
  
The prince reached his horse, and handed the stable boy a few gold coins.  
  
Duo mounted his white horse gracefully. He refused to be cooped up in some dingy, unlighted, uncomfortable, hot, stinky, little "coach" just because he was being an ambassador for his father. He was a prince after all, no one could tell him what to do.  
  
"Your highness." Maida exclaimed "Please come back into the coach, it's too dangerous for you to be riding like that out in the open."  
  
"Come now Maida, nothing is going to happen. I'll be fine." And with that, he took off into the open desert, leaving his entourage behind.  
  
"We must go after the prince!" Maida exclaimed to the guards, who hadn't yet noticed the young boy's departure.  
  
When they realized what had happened, they nodded in agreement, threw the last of the Sand City's offerings into the coach, and took off after the boy.  
  
However, Prince Heero was far ahead of them. This had been just the chance he had been looking for. If he could capture and kidnap the young Duo, then he could hold him for ransom, and the king of the City of Light would have to do something to get him back.  
  
Duo stopped, a grin on his face as he waited for Maida and the guards to catch up with him. Laughing a little, he urged his white horse into an oasis, where palm trees would hide him from the view of his friend. A mischievous glint was in his eyes as he dismounted from his horse, and leaned against a tree, waiting for Maida to come into view over the many sand dunes.  
  
He definitely had not been expecting someone to land on him, dropping out of the tree he was leaning against.  
  
Prussian blue eyes glared at him and he felt something sharp press into his neck.  
  
"Sleep well, prince." The stranger hissed in his ear before Duo slumped over in a state of unconsciousness 


	5. part 5

Intro: This fanfic is brought to you by TWO authors-- Duo's Only Chick and myself. So, PLEASE keep that in mind when you review! Don't forget to stop and praise Duo's Only Chick for her half of the effort! I know I still do! ^-^' -Michiki  
  
Something Sacred  
  
Chapter five:  
  
Duo awoke with a throbbing head and groggy senses. "Ow..." He grumbled something to himself as he opened his eyes to bright sunlight and smoldering heat. He struggled to sit up, and soon found that his movement was limited as his wrists and his ankles were bound tightly. And all he could remember were stunning blue eyes...and such an intense gaze...Prince Duo looked around and found himself on a blanket in the middle of the desert with his wrists and ankles bound.  
  
"This won't do at all," muttered Duo, raising an eyebrow. Duo searched his pants and found them sash-less and weapon-less. Duo silently cursed as he slipped his hands around his legs and over to see if he could loosen the knot of the rope binding his wrists. In frustration, Duo hopped over to his kidnapper.  
  
"Looking for these?" Heero muttered as he took Duo's daggers out from his cloak.  
  
"What do you want from me, and who are you?"  
  
Heero smirked. "I don't know why I'd answer either of those questions."  
  
"I'll tell my father when he finds me, and he won't be happy."  
  
"Exactly why I don't want to tell you."  
  
"I...humph." Duo pouted, and scooted over to lean against a tree. "So what's your name anyway? You look familiar."  
  
Heero's sly grin widened. "And so I should. I am the prince of the Dark City, and I'm holding you for ransom."  
  
At these words, Duo started struggling against his bonds. "I will not be held here against my will.  
  
And you will not get any money out of my father."  
  
"I don't want money."  
  
Duo stopped struggling. "What?"  
  
"It intrigues me that I now have something that Kung Dhul will do anything for," Heero shrugged.  
  
"Besides, I want some of those precious birds that you have roaming around your city, and I also want your father to surrender in our war."  
  
Duo stared at him, shocked. "You can't possibly want all that for me? My father will never accept your terms."  
  
Heero grunted. "Who are you to say that? I'm the one that captured you, not the other way around. I've sent word of what position you are in. We should be getting a response soon enough."  
  
"My father and my people will find me." Duo growled at his captor. "And you aren't laying your grubby paws on our pheasants. They are strictly for the uses of our city." Heero grunted again. "Only time will tell." He then fell silent, standing on the sand he seemed as if he was some kind of sun God, the way the sun glared against his dark clothing. Duo turned his gaze away in disgust. This man was his enemy, and he would not, could not, let him get to him in any way.  
  
So, setting his mind on escape, Duo started on the ropes that held his wrists together as secretly as he could. "Is there any water?" He asked, suddenly noticing how dry his throat was. Heero nodded, and reached for his water jug. He crouched beside Duo, and helped him to hold it to his parched lips. Duo noted that he was being surprisingly gentle for a kidnapper. He drank his fill, then drew back, suddenly noticing how close Heero really was. They sat in a stunned silence, mere inches apart for a few seconds, before Heero seemed to realize it too, and he drew back hurriedly, pushing the cap back onto the water jug. Duo shook his head clear, trying to rid his mind of the vision of the rich blue eyes gazing into his own.  
  
Since when do I think like this? Duo demanded himself. He was engaged at home, his father had chosen his bride...and it was definitely a FEMALE bride. Why did he feel like he'd discard her in less than a second, for this, kidnapper...his archenemy? His MALE archenemy?  
  
~*~  
  
By nightfall, Heero built a tent and made a fire.  
  
"You're crazy if you think I'm sharing that pitiful tent with you," mumbled Duo to no avail.  
  
"You will if you do not wish to freeze to death tonight," answered Heero with an evil smile on his face.  
  
"Here." Heero shoved a fruit in Duo's mouth. "I'm sure that even the Gods themselves will thank me for keeping your mouth shut." Duo glared openly at Heero as Heero released Duo from his bindings.  
  
"Why did you cut the ropes?" asked Duo suspiciously.  
  
"Because I trust you will go nowhere tonight," Heero stated and went inside the tent to sleep.  
  
A few moments later, Duo sauntered up to Heero's stallion.  
  
"Heeeeey blackie!" Duo said in his sweetest voice. "How about you help me get away from this psycho?" Duo attempted to mount the stallion. The horse kicked Duo off.  
  
"Oh come on!" Duo sneered impatiently. "All I want is a ride back..." Duo tried to mount the horse again, but the stallion knocked Duo over and unto the tent, knocking the tent down with him and landing on Heero. Heero grunted. "Just when I thought that I could get some sleep for once."  
  
"Curse you," drawled Duo and, suddenly, fell asleep.  
  
Heero fixed the tent and placed the sleeping Duo in the left corner. Afraid that the poor boy would only hurt himself in the middle of the night, Heero bound Duo once more before getting his own rest.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day, Duo's disturbing thoughts still hadn't been forgotten. He simply couldn't keep himself from staring, open eyed at his stoic capturer, or often stealing glances at him, his slim frame, though it was well muscled. Chocolate brown hair, messy to the extent of being ruggedly handsome.  
  
But it was mostly his eyes.... Those captivating Prussian blue eyes...holding feeling, and yet staying emotionless. Filled with a colour so deep and intriguing that you found yourself unable to look away once he had you in his powerful glare.  
  
"Has any word come from my father?" Duo asked, trying to stay serious and stare straight ahead, instead of at the subject of these thoughts.  
  
Heero grunted in reply, shaking his head slightly. "No. But I am expecting it today."  
  
Duo raised his chin defiantly. "He's not about to give you what you want in the blink of an eye."  
  
Heero fixed his glare on the braided boy. "Did I ask you for your opinion? Have I ever asked you for your opinion? Did it ever occur to you that you got yourself AND your father into this mess, seeing as how you were the one to break away from your 'entourage'? They might not want you back."  
  
Duo's eyes widened. "How dare you say that? Of course they want me back! I'm his son, the prince...They have to want me back."  
  
Heero quirked an eyebrow, not intending his sentence to have hurt the other in such a way as this. However, it was too late to take it back. So, the stoic prince simply grunted. Horse hooves could soon be heard thundering over the vast sandy region of the desert.  
  
Heero stepped away from Duo, and headed for the edge of the oasis in which they were seeking refuge. Seeing that it was one of his messengers, he stepped out into the open, so that the rider might see him.  
  
The two were soon standing beside Duo, discussing plans of what to do with the hostage. Duo's father had asked for proof that the prince from the dark city had managed to capture his son.  
  
Duo pouted as Heero approached him, drawing his sword. "What are you going to do? Send him a vial of my blood? Like he's going to know its mine. You could send him my decapitated head...but you probably wouldn't get your money or anything then.  
  
Heero's smirk was eerily calm. "Oh no, I'm sure he'd recognize your braid." 


	6. part 6

Intro: This fanfic is brought to you by TWO authors-- Duo's Only Chick and myself. So, PLEASE keep that in mind when you review! Don't forget to stop and praise Duo's Only Chick for her half of the effort! I know I still do! ^-^' -Michiki  
  
Something Sacred: Part 6  
  
"Oh no, I'm sure he'd recognize your braid," Heero dangerously approached Duo.  
  
"You have GOT to be completely out of your mind!" Duo yelped as he jumped to his feet only to fall to the ground again. With considerable effort, Duo stood up once more and hopped back a few steps, trying to get as much distance between the Dark City's ruler and himself. "I mean, can't you just take my shoe or something!" Duo wiggled his foot in submissiveness.  
  
Heero's grin only widened as he took hold of Duo's binded hands. A small moment of shock stirs through both of them until Heero reached for the golden clasp around Duo's wrist.  
  
"However, I am certain that the royal emblem on this clasp is proof enough," Heero muttered as Duo gave a sigh of relief.  
  
As the messenger sped away, Heero turned back to Duo. "Did you really believe I would cut your braid?"  
  
Duo blinked at the sudden sadness in Heero's voice. "You mean, you weren't really going to." Duo made a slicing motion towards his braid. Heero somberly shook his head.  
  
"Not even my mother had longer hair than that braid of yours," Heero promptly turned to put away the tent and Duo stared in disbelief.  
  
"You miss her, don't you?" Duo asked. "Your mother, that is."  
  
"I never knew much about my mother," Heero mumbled as he tied the rest of the folds of the tent. "She died when I was very young. All I remember is that she had long, dark hair."  
  
A small tinge of anger slipped through Duo. "At least your mother wasn't assaulted, raped, and murdered."  
  
Heero shivered involuntarily at the sound of malice in Duo's tone. He finally understood.  
  
Regardless, he decided to push his point. "So, at her expense, millions of other mothers plus their children died such gruesome deaths?"  
  
Duo stopped to think on what Heero just said. He finally understood. As prince of the  
  
City of Light, Duo had been raised to realize that his foremost concern must always be the people themselves. In his thirst for vengeance, Duo completely pushed aside the fact that the people of the Dark City were not to blame for his mother's death. Before long, another thought crossed Duo's head.  
  
"Tell me something, 'mighty prince of the dark city'," Duo struggled to pronounce each syllable without revealing the true pain he felt inside. "Why did you become a bandit?"  
  
Heero stiffened for barely a second before answering. "The war ate up most of my city's supplies. My people were left to starve. I had no other choice that to do what I must to help my people. Why do you ask?"  
  
Heero turned to see one of the most heart-wrenching visions he had ever seen. Duo's eyes were turned to the ground with a sheen of unshed tears of anger as Duo convulsively shook himself for a moment.  
  
"I ask," Duo began as he turned to the side so as not to look at the enchanting look of concern on Heero's face. "Because I still cannot forgive the bandits that stole my mother away from me. I also ask because I know you aren't as evil as you paint yourself to be. And though you say it is out of revenge that you kidnap me, I know that you're only trying to save your people."  
  
Heero had a shocked expression on his face as if Duo had just stood up and slapped him. He put a hand on Duo's shoulder. "I have failed to protect my people even with the help of my father's peafowl. Once I return you, I only ask for one thing."  
  
"What?" wondered a puzzled Duo.  
  
"That you take my people into your city," Heero declared.  
  
~*~  
  
"The meeting went well and the Sand City agrees to join forces with us, however," Maida looked to the ground in shame. "We have reason to believe that Prince Heero has kidnapped your son."  
  
King Dhul's face turned into a mask of indifference. "How can you be certain?" King  
  
Dhul heaved heavily as his pale face searched Maida's for a sign of hope.  
  
No chance. "I remember Prince Duo mentioning a cloaked figure in dark robes before racing off." Maida's voice strained as he said that last sentence.  
  
Some time later, a messenger wearing dark blue stormed into the palace of the City of Light with a message to tell the king. After explaining Prince Heero's ambitions, the messenger handed the king Prince Duo's clasp. 


	7. part 7

Intro: This fanfic is brought to you by TWO authors-- Duo's Only Chick and myself. So, PLEASE keep that in mind when you review! Don't forget to stop and praise Duo's Only Chick for her half of the effort! I know I still do! ^-^' -Michiki  
  
Something Sacred Part 7  
  
Duo shifted his weight from one foot to the other and back as Heero finished packing up the camp. As his hands were tied, he couldn't exactly help out...not that he would anyway. So, he stood, fingering the end of his braid, and watching the Dark City's prince packing up his few belongings.  
  
Heero was soon strapping the tent (the last item) onto his horse, and when he finished he turned to Duo. "I'm going to untie your hands. I suggest you don't try anything." He commented, as he drew a small knife from a concealed pocked in his robes. Slitting the ropes around Duo's wrists, he allowed the braided Prince to mount, before he straddled the horse behind him. He felt the braided boy tense as he looped his hands around his waist to grab the reigns.  
  
Trying desperately to ignore the feeling of Duo relaxing against his chest, Heero spurred the horse forward, and they took off into the desert in a cloud of dust.  
  
*~*  
  
Howard paced back and forth in the throne room. Various advisors were sitting at the long table, and they were obviously worried.  
  
And they had reason to. The king had passed into a coma this morning, and it didn't look like he'd be waking up anytime soon. So, Howard was left in charge of the city until Duo returned...IF Duo returned. He finally sat down at the head of the table. "Well...I'm open to suggestions. We need to get the prince back ASAP, and we don't want to give the Dark City what they're asking for. We're stuck. Almost helpless. Does anyone have a plan?"  
  
No one moved to show that they had any ideas. In fact, they all sat, staring at the table space in front of them.  
  
Howard sighed, and massaged his temple. It was going to be a long day.  
  
*~*  
  
Heero shifted his weight in the saddle. They'd been riding for almost the whole day, and needless to say...his rear areas weren't pleased with him right now. And he could tell Duo was getting antsy too. The braided prince had managed to carry out a few decent conversations with him during the day, and Heero had been finding it harder and harder to concentrate as Duo's weight was leaning pleasantly against him.  
  
However, the Dark City was growing closer. He could make out the shadows of its dark buildings as the sun set, and cold started to creep over the desert. Finding another small oasis, Heero dismounted, and then helped Duo down. "I trust you won't try anything this time?"  
  
Duo shook his head. "I don't have energy, and I never want to get on another horse in my life."  
  
Heero smirked. "Then you can help me with the tent...that is, unless you want to sleep out with the scorpions tonight..."  
  
Duo shook his head. "No thanks. What do I have to do?"  
  
Heero motioned towards the tent that was still strapped on the horse. "Grab the tent and bring it over here. I'm going to clear a spot for it."  
  
Duo nodded. "Can do." Approaching the horse quietly, he managed to escape the encounter without any serious damage done to him, the horse, or the tent. He joined Heero in the area the bandit was clearing. "Here." He said as he handed him the tent.  
  
Heero took it, and emptied the bag of its contents. "Here...hold this up..." And they proceeded to pitch the tent together.  
  
They managed to accomplish the task before the sun set, and Heero lit a small fire to cook some of the oasis fruits on. Duo sat across from him, eyes fixed on the dancing flames.  
  
"You'll let me know when my father sends news, right? He wasn't feeling too well when I left. He might even be..." Duo's voice trailed off, and he gulped audibly.  
  
"Dead?" Heero supplied, unfeeling.  
  
"Well, yeah." Duo muttered. "I guess you could put it that way." The braided prince then fell silent, and the two sat in a content silence as the night grew older, and darkness overtook the desert.  
  
"I'm going to get a drink of water," Duo said, breaking the silence. Duo approached the waters of the small oasis and bent down to take a drink. A strange glimmer caught his eye.  
  
"What's that?" Duo muttered as a foul fish scent found its way to his nose.  
  
A large serpentine creature arose from the depths of the water. Large, jade scales adorned its back with the designs of a tortoise shell and atop the gills on its head rested an indention full of water.  
  
A worried Heero stood up and ran towards the creature as it grabbed Duo's leg with one of its skinny claws. As Heero neared the creature, however, recognition lit up his features.  
  
"A Kappa!" Heero concluded.  
  
"A WHAT?" cried a dangling, distressed Duo.  
  
"Just don't move," Heero hissed as he stared into the Kappa's eyes and bowed.  
  
The Kappa returned the bow. But, as soon as the Kappa lowered its head, water poured out of its high indention. Stunned, the Kappa dropped Duo into the water as it started to suffocate due to the loss of water.  
  
Before the Kappa could come to, Heero lunged forward and dragged Duo out of the water.  
  
~*~  
  
Once back at their tent, Heero proceeded to take off Duo's cloak.  
  
"What are you doing?" Duo coughed as he was left barechested.  
  
Heero gave Duo his own cloak and a blanket as he began to shake Duo's cloak.  
  
"You'll fall ill," Heero grumbled. Duo tightened the blanket around him.  
  
"Why?" Duo mused.  
  
Heero sat next to Duo after hanging the wet cloak over the tent.  
  
"You can't tell me that you risked your own life to saved mine just because I'm a pawn in your plan," retorted Duo.  
  
When Heero remained silent, Duo decided to try the impossible.  
  
"Fine," Duo snapped. "We'll see if THIS gets a response from you!" That being said, Duo released his hold on the blanket, leaned over, and firmly kissed Heero.  
  
Heero stiffened at first. However, the kiss was putting his mind in a whirl. Instinctively, Heero put his arms around Duo and pulled him closer.  
  
The feel of Heero's warm hands on his back sent shivers down Duo's spine as he reached up and threaded his fingers through Heero's hair. Duo sighed in disappointment when Heero suddenly broke the kiss. Through slit eyes, violet and cobalt met.  
  
"Now, I ask you again," Duo breathed while moving forward to whisper in Heero's ear. "Why am I still living after an encounter with a Kappa?"  
  
"Because I didn't want anything to happen to you," Heero suspired.  
  
"Looks like you've grown as fond with me as I've with you," Duo chuckled.  
  
Duo gasped when Heero suddenly pulled the blanket back over Duo's shoulders.  
  
"Go in the tent and rest," Heero mumbled. "Tomorrow we will reach the Dark City."  
  
*~*~*~*~* 


	8. part 8

Intro: This fanfic is brought to you by TWO authors-- Duo's Only Chick and myself. So, PLEASE keep that in mind when you review! Don't forget to stop and praise Duo's Only Chick for her half of the effort! I know I still do! ^-^' -Michiki  
  
Something Sacred Part 8  
  
At sunrise, Heero woke Duo and they swiftly dispatched the tent. That night they were to arrive at the Dark City for certain.  
  
"So, what are you going to do with me when we get there?" Duo wondered.  
  
"I'm letting you go," Heero whispered.  
  
"WHAT?" asked a surprised Duo as he turned a bit to see if he could read the expression on Heero's face. No luck. "But, what about your people?"  
  
"I'm letting you and your father decide their fate," Heero explained. "And my fate as well."  
  
Duo could not believe his ears.  
  
~*~  
  
"Merquise!" Howard hollered.  
  
"What is it, sir?" Zechs froze.  
  
"Fetch me Lavynhi," Howard ordered.  
  
"But, sir!" Zechs countered. "Are you sure?"  
  
"It's the only choice we have right now," sighed Howard.  
  
Zechs speeded out of the palace and followed a ruby path to reach a marble fountain in the center of a garden.  
  
"Lavynhi!" Zechs pleaded. "Come out, please."  
  
A small scuffling was heard as a grayish-white peafowl waddled up to Zechs. Zechs bend down to the pheasant's level.  
  
"We need your help," Zechs explained as he took Lavynhi in his arms and hurried back to the palace.  
  
~*~  
  
In one of the towers of the Sand City, a small meeting is being held.  
  
"My son," an aged wise man began. "I am glad that you have returned. How is Relena?"  
  
"What about me?" Dorothy snorted.  
  
"I'm happy to see you back too, my daughter," the wise man stated.  
  
"Relena is fine," Treize smirked. "So, what have I missed, father?"  
  
"We are joining forces with the City of Light to overthrow Prince Heero," Dorothy interrupted. At the shocked expressions on her father and brother's faces, Dorothy added, "I heard all of this from Une as soon as we got back!"  
  
~*~  
  
"I don't think that Lavynhi will survive this," Zechs complained. "He looks so worn and aged."  
  
"It is up to Lavynhi whether he wants to do the spell or not," sighed a worried Howard as he lifted Lavynhi. "What do you think, Lavynhi? Will you do this last favor for you friend that lies here in a coma?"  
  
Lavynhi moved his head to either side and slowly fanned out his tail feathers.  
  
Howard nodded. "A simple task, the very last, to rule a single day. The sun comes up, and all is done. Do this the fullest way," Howard recited as Lavynhi shook his tail feathers and bathed King Dhul in small shimmery lights.  
  
The king's eyes slowly opened in time to see Lavynhi fall limp within Howard's arms.  
  
"My old friend," King Dhul whispered. "You gave your life to return mine." Kind Dhul wrapped Lavynhi with a silk cloth and walked to the back fountain, Howard at his heels.  
  
"The spell works only for a day," Howard explained.  
  
"I know," King Dhul murmured as he placed the dead peafowl upon the fountain. Lavynhi's body disappeared into tiny stars that elevated to the heavens.  
  
"Prince Heero still has your son," pressed Howard. "What are we going to do?'  
  
"Warn the people to have the peafowl border up," said a determined Dhul. "I'm sending word to the Sand City. We will surround the Dark City by tonight."  
  
Soldiers rode out in a blur to the Dark City. Pheasants created white domes over the people's homes in the background.  
  
~*~  
  
Heero dismounted his horse as they arrived at his home. Duo tried to dismount as well, but the stallion knocked him into Heero.  
  
"Are you alright?" Heero wondered as Duo fell into his arms.  
  
"I am now," Duo sighed in content and wrapped his arms around Heero's neck.  
  
Heero blushed and placed Duo on a boulder.  
  
"Sit here and don't move," Heero told Duo. "I'll be back for you." Heero re- mounted his stallion and rode off towards the center of the city.  
  
Duo looked up at the stars. After choosing the brightest one, he made a wish. Once he made his wish, the star suddenly split in two and one part of it streamed across the sky.  
  
"Hmm," wondered Duo.  
  
{FLASHBACK MODE:}  
  
"Duo," called Magdelyn.  
  
"Yes, mother?" asked a tiny Duo.  
  
"Look at the stars above and pick the brightest one that you see," Magdelyn explained. "We're going to make a wish on it at the same time. Ready? Go!"  
  
Duo shut his eyes and made a wish.  
  
"Now, look!" Magdelyn exclaimed. "Do you see what's happening to the star?"  
  
Duo nodded. "It's splitting in half."  
  
Magdelyn smiled. "That's how you know if your wish will come true. The star splits in two for me and for you." Magdelyn pinched Duo's nose playfully.  
  
{END OF FLASHBACK MODE:}  
  
I sure hope she's right, Heero Duo thought to himself. "For your sake and mines."  
  
~*~  
  
Heero found himself surrounded by dark peafowl. Heero kneeled and then sat as the male peafowl fanned their tail feathers and shook wave after wave of electric energy towards him.  
  
Images flooded through Heero's mind. Images of the war, images of his encounters with Duo, and images of the future. The peafowl abruptly stopped as Heero scrambled to his horse and rode back to where he left Duo.  
  
Sure enough, two men from the Sand City were ready to attack Duo. Heero took out his dagger. Moments later, both of the men were on the ground. Heero grabbed Duo's wrist and ran off with him.  
  
"Why were they trying to KILL me?" Duo yelled at he ran off with Heero. "I thought they were on MY side!"  
  
Heero and Duo ran straight into a blockade of men from the Sand City. King Dhul stepped in from the side.  
  
"Give me back my son," demanded King Dhul.  
  
"I was going to return him willingly!" Heero protested.  
  
"Father! Prince Heero is not evil! All he cares about is his people. It's the Sand City that has betrayed u-!" suddenly, Duo was snatched away and Treize had a dagger to Duo's throat.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" growled King Dhul.  
  
"All these years we've been pushed around by the Dark City and your City of Light," Treize sneered. "But, no more! We care about what's important. POWER and MONEY!"  
  
"D-don't hurt my son!" King Dhul broke down.  
  
Treize pointed at Heero. "YOU! What I want is from you."  
  
"I'll give you anything," Heero implored. "Just, let Duo go!"  
  
Treize had an evil smile on his face. "I've heard that the dark peafowl are the most powerful of all. Send me all of your dark peafowl in three days or I shall be forced to kill the only heir to the throne of the City of Light."  
  
When all but three of the men from the Sand City disappeared, King Dhul began to cough continuously and almost tumbled to the ground. Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei rushed to his aid.  
  
"We did not know it would come to this," Quatre apologized.  
  
"This is an injustice!" Wufei complained.  
  
"We'll do all we can to help," added Trowa.  
  
"Thank you," coughed King Dhul as he was being put down on a bed. "Bring Prince Heero to me."  
  
Quatre fetched Heero.  
  
"It seems to be that I misunderstood you, Prince Heero," heaved King Dhul. "You are more considerate than I thought your kind could be.so, I misjudged the citizens of the Dark City as well."  
  
"Sir?" asked a confused Heero.  
  
"Just promise me one thing," whispered King Dhul as Heero leaned a bit closer to be able to hear Dhul better. "Please, always protect my son."  
  
Heero grimaced as King Dhul breathed his last breath. Biting his lip, he answered, "I promise." 


	9. part 9

Intro: This fanfic is brought to you by TWO authors-- Duo's Only Chick and myself. So, PLEASE keep that in mind when you review! Don't forget to stop and praise Duo's Only Chick for her half of the effort! I know I still do! ^-^' -Michiki  
  
Part Nine:   
  
Duo groaned as he struggled to sit up. The world around him was black and, as he brought his hand up in front of his face, he found that he couldn't even see his fingers. Doing a quick mental check for wounds, he decided that he was fit, and groaned as he struggled to his knees. Feeling around blindly with his hands, he stumbled across a chair, and lifted himself onto it, sitting down with a distinct thud.   
  
"What happened again?" He demanded himself, trying to remember. The memories came flooding back to him. the two cities of Light and Dark had been betrayed by the sand city, and he was being held hostage because of some stupid birds, and a greedy man. Duo sighed. They'd knocked him out for easier transportation, and apparently they weren't too concerned about their cargo's well-being.   
  
Heero had cared. Duo mused to himself with another sigh. He'd only recently met the bandit, but they had grown attached to each other. He brought a finger to his lips, closing his eyes, remembering the feeling of having the short haired prince so close...   
  
Duo jumped as the sound of keys in a lock could be heard from behind him. Bracing himself for anything, Duo found himself completely surprised to find a small girl not much younger than himself push open the door slowly and peek in. "Who are you?" the braided prince demanded, glaring at the figure and bracing his eyes against the sudden light.   
  
"I've come to get you out, orders of Master Quatre." The girl replied, entering the room, and closing the door behind her. "can you walk?"   
  
Duo nodded, and grumbled a yes. "What's your name? And who's master Quatre?"   
  
"My name is Hilde." The girl replied softly, placing her torch in a holder on the wall. "I was orphaned at the age of three, and the palace took me in as a maid. Quatre is my master, he felt pity for me, and so made me his personal servant and his friend. I would do anything for him, even disobey Prince Treize and his father."   
  
Duo quirked an eyebrow. "Oh, I know Quatre. He was at the meeting...which means I can't trust him. Everyone in the sand city has betrayed me and my city, and the dark city as well. If i am to die here, than so be it."   
  
Hilde shook her head. "You don't understand. It's the prince and the king who are against you. Master Quatre, and his friends Trowa and Wufei are helping your advisor, Howard, as we speak. You have to come with me, and you have to come now. If we have not returned by the time the last grain of sand has fallen from the hourglass, Prince Heero is going to fetch his dark peafowl."   
  
Duo sighed heavily. Part of him had known that Heero would do that, and another part of him felt strangely pleased, and loved. But another part told him that he was being selfish. Heero should not be putting everyone's lives in danger to save his own. He must have trusted her. Duo thought, reffering to Hilde. He must have trusted her to get me out...and in that case, I will trust her as well.   
  
"I'll come with you. I'm bruised, and sore, but i can walk. I trust you know the way out of here?"   
  
Hilde nodded. "Please follow me." She ushered him, taking her torch and heading to the back of the room, where she pushed in one of the sand coloured bricks on the wall. a doorway slid open, leading into a hallway, and a long downward spiraling staircase.   
  
Duo got to his feet and followed Hilde down the stairs and, after what seemed like forever, they stepped out into fresh air.   
  
"Where are we?" Duo asked curiously, glancing upwards at the stars in the sky. His wish came rushing back to him. A smile crossed his lips as he turned back to the girl, pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind. "And where are you taking me?"   
  
"There is an oasis not far into the desert from here. There are two horses tied behind that wall. Master Quatre, Trowa and Wufei are waiting for us there." she explained as she mounted her torch on the wall inside of the passageway, and closed the door with another push of a brick. She then led the way to the said wall.   
  
Duo nodded and followed Hilde to where the horses were bieng kept. They mounted, and with a small word to her horse, Hilde rode off into the desert, Duo hot on her heels.   
  
*~* Change of scene *~*   
  
Quatre glanced at the hourglass again. Hilde had less than ten minutes, and they still had to get to the dark city before Heero left. Not that he doubted in his maid's loyalty, but he was still worried.   
  
"It's going to be ok." Trowa murmured from behind him. "You're all tense. Relax, Hilde will be here."   
  
Quatre nodded. "I know, but still. we're cutting it close, Trowa."   
  
"Would you two be quiet? I think I hear horses." Wufei grumbled from the other side of the small clearing they had found.   
  
Quatre closed his mouth, and directed his attention to listening for the horses. He'd been imagining the sound of hooves on the desert sand ever since Hilde had left, but this time he knew it was for real. The three gathered up what little things they had with them, and led their horses to the edge of the oasis.   
  
Quatre pulled his cloak closer around himself as a sharp breeze blew by, sand whistling around his sandalled feet. They could see the two horses approaching at a distance, with the gap between them slowly closing. With a knowing glance, the three mounted their horses, and rode forth to meet the oncoming two.   
  
"Hilde, you made it." Quatre exclaimed as they met up in the middle.   
  
The maid nodded. "Master Quatre, I would never have failed."   
  
Duo remained silent on his horse, watching hte other four of the party from the corner of his eye. Heero trusted them. he kept reminding himself. They're on our side.   
  
"We'd better get going. The prince is waiting." Trowa reminded his blond friend quietly.   
  
Quatre nodded. "Yes. I'll lead the way. Everyone, stay close, and be on your guard. We only have a short amount of time to reach the dark city."   
  
Duo's eyes widened. "Its hours away! How on earth are we going to make it that far?"   
  
Trowa reached into one of his saddle bags, and pulled out five black tail feathers of the dark city's peafowl. "With these." He stated.   
  
Duo took one of the offered feathers and looked at it doubtfully. "This feather is going to help us go faster?"   
  
Trowa nodded. "Hold on tight."   
  
Quatre glanced at the group. "Try to stay within view of each other. The horses know the way, but they might need a little bit of guidance."   
  
He turned his horse around, and spurred it on, and with amazing speed, the horse took off into the night, four others following closely.   
  
Soon enough, the dark city came into view. Quatre pulled his horse to a stop, and dismounted as he approached the broken gates of Heero's home. The blond winced as he crossed through them, knowing that it was the cause of the sand and light cities that this one was so broken. They hadn't given it a chance, jealous as Treize and his father had been of its riches and glorious peafowl. He led the way to the crumbling palace, and when they reached the outer gardens, servants came and took their horses. Heero was waiting for them on the doorstep, and Duo's heart stopped beating for a moment as he took in the dark city's prince.   
  
Heero was standing at the top of a staircase that led up to the passage, and peafowl were moving behind him. His black cape was blowing slightly in the wind, his tousled hair moving with the same breeze. His face remained unfeeling and serious as he caught sight of Duo down below.   
  
Duo followed Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei up the stairs, an HIlde stayed below with the horses and the other servants. they met with Heero at the top of the stairs, and Duo had to restrain himself from jumping into the other's arms.   
  
"Hello, King Duo." Heero greeted the braided prince with a bow. "Our city is honoured to have you here."   
  
"What do you mean King?" Duo asked. "My father...where's my father?" His eyes widened in shock. "Hilde said that you were meeting with Howard. Does that mean...my father, is he..."   
  
Heero nodded solemly. "King Dhul passed away when you were kidnapped. He left the city in your hands. Howard is waiting for us inside the palace. Please follow me."   
  
Duo held back his tears. He was a king now. Kings needed to be strong. The tears would come later, when he was alone. When he was alone, he could cry.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	10. part 10

Intro: This fanfic is brought to you by TWO authors-- Duo's Only Chick and myself. So, PLEASE keep that in mind when you review! Don't forget to stop and praise Duo's Only Chick for her half of the effort! I know I still do! ^-^' Oh, and sorry for the last chapter taking so long. *hides behind DOC* -Michiki  
  
"So what do we do now?" Duo asked Heero.  
  
"Seeing how Treize is our only true enemy here, we need to figure out a way to leave our cities protected and deal with Treize ourselves. Heero hid a smile at the baffled expression in Duo's face.  
  
"And just how are we going to do all that?" Duo had a guess but, if his guess were true, there would be much at stake for the two kings.  
  
"With the aid of the dark and light peafowl, of course" concluded Heero as he proceeded to drag Duo inside.  
  
~*~  
  
  
Duo was just about ready to rip out his hair in frustration. He looked at Heero across an ebony table as if Heero had gone mad.  
  
"Let me get this straight," Duo breathed. "You want both our cities to go back in time and have our troops surround the Sand City before Treize can do anything drastic?"  
  
Heero nodded from across the table.   
  
Duo covered his face with his hands and mumbled, "Now I KNOW you've gone mad."  
  
"Is that the best you can come up with?" Duo questions. Heero nods. "You are really testing my trust on this...you are up to something, aren't you?"  
  
Heero's lips turned up into an evil smile. "Wisdom is having a lot to say and not saying it."  
  
Duo knew that Heero had other plans drifting around that messy-haired head of his. If only he had telepathy. Shrugging, Duo agreed, "It's now or never. Let's get this over with."  
  
"Duo, if anything happens..." Heero began but thinking better of it kept his mouth shut. "Just, be careful."  
  
~*~  
  
When a peafowl with power dies, its body converts to stardust. Since there hasn't been a proven way to kill a powerful peafowl, other than letting it die of old age, the light and dark peafowl agreed to transform into one single feather each. That assortment of white and black peafowl feathers was held in the hands of each of the soldiers from the light and Dark City. Heero had organized the Light and Dark troops into a circle surrounding his own city in preparation of the time jump. Luckily for them, they only needed to go back one day in time.  
  
In order to be able to keep everyone from going into the wrong time sector, one person had to remain in the center of the city. That person was Duo. Duo stood on a platform surrounded by dozens of peafowl, one for each of the people stepping into the past. Closing his eyes, he chanted the incantation that Heero taught him. Swirls of black and white energy whirled around Duo, encasing him in a dome of immense power. That power expanded out towards the soldiers and their leader, Heero.   
  
---Unknown to Duo, the incantation was also meant to fulfill the chanter's present desire. What Duo wanted more than anything at that moment was to...---  
  
~*~  
  
Duo opened his eyes to find himself hovering atop water. The vastness of the water was so great that Duo could not even see any land. A strange white pattern began to traverse across the water that was directly in front of Duo. Once complete, the circular pattern glowed, creating a transparent figure above it. The figure was the spirit of King Dhul.  
  
Duo's eyes widened. "F-father? What are you doing here? Where am I?"  
  
King Dhul smiled gently. "Hello, Duo" His voice stated, washing over his son in gentle waves. It sounded distant, even though his father was standing a few feet away. "You have been temporarily displaced to a world between the spirit world and the mortal world, where a spirit and a mortal can meet. Prince Heero's spell allowed you to see what your heart most desired, and so you were allowed to speak with me."  
  
Duo frowned. "What do you mean, father? Heero's incantation?" Thinking back, he remembered that he had last been reciting the sacred words of Heero's people. "My heart's desire was to speak with you. I don't know how to run a country, father, and I can't go to war against Heero."  
  
King Dhul nodded. "I don't want you to go to war against Heero. The war of the two cities should have ended when Heero's father and I had passed on to the spirit world. We do not expect you to continue our battles, and we hope that you can reach a state of peace with the Sand City as well. Both of us believe that you have the power to overcome the problems and troubles that we caused in order to attain a peaceful environment for our citizens."  
  
Duo nodded. "We won't fail either of you, Father"  
  
Kind Dhul smiled. "I know you won 't, Duo. Your love for each other will hold you together and bring all three cities into one."  
  
Duo's eyes widened. "H-how did you know about that?"  
  
Dhul's eyes glinted mysteriously. "We've been watching you, Duo. We're very proud that you came up with a plan to defeat Treize."  
  
Duo bowed slightly. "Thank you, Father."  
  
Dhul bowed as well. "I have to leave now, we've had our talk. Be prideful, Duo, and remember that the lives of the citizens should be lived in comfort and peace."  
  
Duo watched as the image of his father slowly faded away, and the silvery white pattern swirled away across the water. "I hope you're ok, Heero..." He murmured softly to himself before his eyelids drooped and he fell into a deep sleep, awaiting the return of the prince to free him from the slumber of the spell.  
  
*~*  
  
Heero and his troops were found completely surrounding the Sand City. Treize and the wise men that followed him, including his sister Dorothy scowled as Heero circled around them.  
  
"Tell me, Treize," Heero taunted in a deep voice. "Do you still wish to witness more of the power of the dark peafowl?"  
  
Treize was even more frustrated than before. Apparently, Heero had gotten the City of Light on his side and they used the peafowl to do it. Though he did not know how, this only increased Treize's desire to harness the peafowl's power for himself. His eyes darted to the two peafowl feathers, tied to a sash that peeked under the folds of Heero's cape.   
  
"Power and wealth is more important to me than anything else," Treize replied with a smirk. "I am human, after all."  
  
Heero frowned, calming his suddenly nervous stallion with a hand. "And is it human to endanger so many innocent people?" Heero motioned towards the inhabitants of the Sand City that were crowding around and growing insulted at Treize's words.  
  
Treize slowly approached Heero's stallion. "I said that they don't matter to me!" Treize screamed before snatching the peafowl feathers from Heero's sash.  
  
"Wait, don't!" Heero warned before getting thrown off his horse's back and hitting the ground. Heero scrambled to his feet swiftly, reaching out to hold on to his stallion's reigns in order to steady him. He turned towards Treize just in time to see him form a forcefield around himself, the light and dark powers consuming him.  
  
"I feel the power coursing through me!" Treize yelled while laughing maniatically. The dark and light forcefield closed in on him, shrinking him. A flash of light caused everyone to shield his or her eyes...  
  
A moment of silence ensued as the light faded away to reveal what was left of Treize. Heero sighed as peals of laughter broke the silence.   
  
~*~  
  
Heero took Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei with him to the center of the City of Light along with Treize. If his guess were correct, then Duo would be there. Urging his stallion to a stop, Heero dismounted. Handing Treize to Quatre, Heero made his way up several flights of marble stairs and unto a white platform. At first, Heero thought that he was wrong, for the platform was empty. However, a dark circular patterned appeared above the platform moments later, bringing Duo back from the dimension that he was in. Heero walked up to Duo, placing a hand on his cheek and kissing him lightly.  
  
"Heero?" Duo wondered. "How did you know that I would be here?"  
  
"It was only a guess," Heero answered. "Are you all right?"  
  
Duo nodded before folding his arms and pouting. "That was a very dangerous thing you did back there. You sent me to another dimension. How could you have possibly known that I would return?"  
  
"I didn't know for sure that you would return, but I would have definitely gone into that dimension in order to bring you back if you didn't," Heero replied while pulling Duo into a tight embrace. "Because I wouldn't possibly leave behind something sacred to me...I couldn't possibly leave you."  
  
Duo pulled away from the embrace in order to give Heero a deep kiss. "I'm glad that nothing happened to you, either," Duo said with a smile. "But, whatever happened to Treize?" Heero's brows came together in a frown. "Damn, was it that bad?"  
  
"No," Heero explained. "It's just that...Well, see for yourself." Heero took Duo's hand as he led him down the stairs and towards Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei.  
  
"I still don't understand," Duo complained. "What happened to Treize?"  
  
Quatre stifled a laugh as he placed a bundle into Duo's arms. "There he is."  
  
Duo lifted the corner of the blanket in his arms and ended up looking into the dark blue eyes of an infant Treize. "He's a baby?"  
  
"That's not the only thing," Trowa countered. "He's also-"  
  
"Female," Wufei finished.   
  
"How-?" Duo began.  
  
Heero put a finger to Duo's mouth. "Trust me, it's better that you do not ask."  
  
~*~  
  
Thus, the three cities united to become the Grand Kingdom of Gold. Under the rule of the five kings Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei, the kingdom prospered in peace. Hilde, Sally Po, Une, and Noin often aided in the most important decisions concerning the wellbeing of the people while Dorothy watched after her older; turned younger, brother. Zechs became the leader of the soldiers and often stopped by a certain fountain to send a prayer to the spirit of the peafowl Lavynhi. Finally, all of the peafowl became golden in color and were free to wander about the kingdom. After all, without the peafowl, the occupants of the Kingdom of Gold wouldn't be safe.  
  
Unfortunately, as there were good rulers, there were also selfish ones. One selfish ruler stood outside the barrier that temporarily protected the City of Gold. She was the Empress Relena that came to reclaim what should have been rightfully hers...  
  
The End?  
~*~*~  
  
DOC-Well, I guess this is it...first fic I've finished in a while! ^^;  
  
Sherpock-no kidding.   
  
DOC-*glares at muse*  
  
Sherpock-anyways...  
  
DOC-yes, getting back to the footnotes...I would like to thank Michiki for pulling me into this project and writing it with me...and that picture you and Chardae sent was awesome!   
  
Sherpock-all in all it was a job well done.   
  
DOC-*grins* agreed! *random applause in background* *hands out finishing certificates and gift of pocky* woohoo! ^^  
  
Michiki-*all teary eyed* It's finally finished. I'm so happy. *glomps DOC and Sherpock* Thank you so much!  
  
Chardae- And the leader of the magical golden peafowl LEAPED into the air chasing around the baby Treizina...! 


End file.
